Turn that Frown Upside Down
by Flesh is Yummy
Summary: It's a formidable task, but Gino Weinberg is the man for the job. Only he can turn Suzaku's frown upside down! Suzaku x Gino


**Turn that Frown Upside Down!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

**Warning(s): Explicit sex**

**AN: **Wrote this for cgkinkmemeii. Prompt: Suzaku x Gino; bondage - Gino tries to distract Suzaku, who ties him up to stop him and is turned on by it.

* * *

Okay, Gino could kind of understand why Suzaku was angry.

But it wasn't his fault. Seriously! When he had "accidentally" dropped Arthur onto Suzaku's lap, he hadn't known that the cat had some sort of vendetta against the guy. He certainly wouldn't have made that "accident" if he had known that, in Arthur's mind, Suzaku's crotch basically flashed "SCRATCHING POST" in big neon letters.

But that really made no difference to Suzaku. Even when Gino apologized profusely, he never _really_ forgave him. He had said, "It's fine, Sir Weinberg" in a flat, monotone voice which clearly indicated that, no, it wasn't really fine at all.

So, Gino tried to make it up to Suzaku by inviting him out to eat at one of those cool Eleven restaurants that served raw fish wrapped in seaweed. The restaurant that Gino picked was even awesomer than the rest because it offered this thing called _nyotaimori_ which basically meant you got to eat the raw fish off naked people.

Unfortunately, Suzaku responded by narrowing his eyes and saying, "I'm sorry, but I'm busy. Also, I don't think it's appropriate to go to such as place since, as Knights of the Round, we're meant to represent the principles of Britannia."

Blah blah busy. Blah blah morals. In Gino's humble opinion, it was complete b.s. If anything, Suzaku probably spent all his free time locked up in his quarters being all mopey and emo.

And, okay, Gino had to admit that Suzaku _definitely_ had things to be upset about. But! Suzaku couldn't stay sad forever, right? He'd eventually have to crack a smile, right? And seriously, if there was one man for that job, it was Gino (Turn that Frown Upside Down ™) Weinberg.

That was why he was currently hovering over Suzaku. Because it was for his own good. Right.

Suzaku was currently sitting at a desk in the Knights of the Round's entrance hall (alone), scribbling down something that seemed rather technical and boring since Gino caught glances of words like "landspinners" and "factsphere."

"Hey, buddy," Gino said, slinging an arm around Suzaku's shoulders and pretending not to notice his flinch. "How about you and me go outside and have a little _mano-a-mano_ in our knightmare frames?"

Suzaku sighed. "I'm sorry Sir Weinberg, but I'm—"

"Hey!" Gino said, smiling. "It's _Gino_. I told you that the first time we met, and it's not _that_ hard to remember. G-I-N-O."

Suzaku rubbed a hand down his face. "Okay, I'm sorry, _Gino_, but I'm—"

"Oh, I've got it! If knightmare action isn't your thing, then we can do some sparring. I've got a new sword and everything!"

Suzaku actually turned around at that, gazing at Gino with those lovely green eyes of his. Even when he was exasperated, he still managed to look remarkably handsome. He blinked. "…I'd just beat you."

_That_ was undeniably true. Hell, Suzaku had even beaten Luciano Bradley handily in a mock duel, and the Knight of Ten was infamous for fighting as dirty as he could. In ten seconds flat, Bradley was disarmed and lying flat on his back. One of the palace guards had even called out, "Hey, Vampire of Britannia, who _sucks_ now?" That guard was now…dead.

"Yeah, I know," Gino said, making a face. "But practice makes perfect, and you can only get better by learning from the best, right?"

Suzaku frowned. He clearly wasn't in the mood to have his ego stroked. "Look, Gino," he said. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm busy."

"…With what?"

"We recently quelled a rebellion in Area 10."

"Yeah. So?"

Suzaku gestured toward a stack of papers on the desk. "The Lancelot received some minor exterior damage, so I'm writing a full diagnostics report for Lloyd." He pointed to another stack. "Also, I'm doing a full write-up of the event including casualties and level of destruction during our air assault."

Gino raised an eyebrow. He usually just read the précis – if that, and he rarely wrote up reports unless the Tristan was seriously malfunctioning. "Is…is that even _mandatory?"_

Suzaku didn't respond.

"C'mon, Suzaku." Gino threw both of his arms around Suzaku in a one-sided embrace. "I know how you loooove monotonous paperwork, but you need to get out once in awhile. Have some fun."

Suzaku turned back around in his seat and shrugged Gino off of him. "I already gave you my answer, Sir Win—Gino," he said, voice completely deadpan. "I would appreciate it if you would let me get to my work."

A lesser man might have given up at that point. Thrown in his hat. But Gino Weinberg was no quitter, and he was going to extricate Suzaku from his (self-inflicted) paperwork like his life depended on it.

The solution: clearly a puppet.

It actually took Gino a good hour to finish it. For one thing, he didn't have many clean socks left, and, for another, there weren't exactly arts and crafts supplies lying around. Somehow, he managed to pick up a couple of green buttons, a tangle of brown yarn, and various pieces of fabric. Making Suzaku's Knight of Seven outfit was probably the trickiest part, but he was actually able to produce a somewhat presentable cape out of the blue fabric.

The end result was actually kind of cute. After Gino put on the finishing touches, he went back to the entrance hall.

"Hey Suzaku, are you almost done?" he asked, smile wide and brilliant.

Suzaku didn't even look up. "No."

"Hmm. Well, maybe then I'll ask the _other_ Suzaku." Gino raised the sock puppet up. "Hey, Suzaku, do want to play with me?"

The _real_ Suzaku actually looked up at that, eyebrows knight together. When he saw the puppet, he frowned but didn't look all that surprised.

"Why yes, Gino," Gino said, attempting (and failing) at ventriloquism (how were people able to talk with their mouths closed anyway?) as he moved his hand, making Puppet-Suzaku's mouth move. "I would love to hang out with you. I'm sorry I've been such a stick in the mud lately, but I'll try to be a better friend."

For, a moment it was completely silent. Then, Suzaku raised an eyebrow and said, "You two have fun together" before turning back around.

Well. _That_ had been a complete bust.

So, Gino had to resort to Plan B. Luckily, Gino owned all the materials for Plan B because his parents had purchased him a magic tricks set when he was younger. And how could he possibly get rid of a perfectly good magic tricks set even after all these years?

The wizard hat was a little small for him, but everything else in the set was perfectly intact. There was a magic wand, a deck of cards, handcuffs, juggling balls, and a "never-ending" scarf that could be pulled out of a bottle.

When Gino returned, Suzaku's eyes were still super glued to his mind-numbing papers, but that could all be changed with the power of magic. Gino cleared his throat and took a small bow; Suzaku continued to stare at those papers as if they held the truth to the universe.

"I am the Wondrous Warlock Gino Weinberg!" Gino announced gleefully, twirling his wand in the air. "…That's alliteration, by the way."

Suzaku didn't even _glance_ up. "I know what alliteration is, Gino."

Gino pulled out the cards, undeterred. "Anyway, do you want to see a really cool card trick?"

Suzaku didn't answer, merely continuing to scribble down things on the paper. Gino frowned.

"_Anyway_," he said a bit louder, "do you want to see a _really_ cool card trick?"

Suzaku dropped his pen and rubbed at his temple before turning around. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes were narrowed, and he was…pouting. It was actually kind of adorable. In fact, Gino kind of had to restrain himself from pinching his cheeks.

"If I do this," Suzaku asked, "will you leave me alone?"

Gino was making no promises to that. Instead, he splayed out the cards and said, "Pick a card – any card – and I will guess which one you picked with my wondrous powers~"

Suzaku sighed again, but this one was extra gusty like he carried the entire weight of the world on his shoulders. Nonetheless, he reached out and picked a card.

"Alright," Gino said, shuffling the cards. "I, the Wondrous Warlock Gino Weinberg, will now tell you which card you picked." He waved a hand over the cards. "It's the…Queen of Hearts."

Suzaku shook his head. "No, it isn't."

Gino's face fell. "It…isn't?"

Suzaku turned his card around. "No, it's a jester."

"Oh." Gino smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I thought I took those out."

When Suzaku began to turn back around, Gino grabbed him by the arm. "No, wait!" he exclaimed. "Just let me try again!" He released Suzaku's arm and began to shuffle…

Gino wasn't exactly sure how it happened. He was fairly certain that his hands weren't sweaty, and the cards didn't feel all that slippery. But, somehow, the cards fell right out of his hands with quite a few smacking Suzaku in the face on their journey downward.

Gino winced. "…I suppose there's no way you'd let me cut you in half with a saw?"

Suzaku's eye actually did that twitchy thing that Gino had always read about in books but had never actually witnessed in real life. "Gino," Suzaku said slowly, carefully, "I already told you that I have work to do. Please. Leave. Me. Alone."

"But—"

"No buts. For once, listen to what I have to say." And then he turned back around.

Gino bit his lip, staring at the straight line of Suzaku's back. It was a harsh rejection, yeah, but he had one more trick up his sleeve. It was time to take out the big guns.

…He just had to find _it_ first.

Unlike Suzaku, Gino took…a little _less_ pride in how kempt his quarters were. Still, he knew where everything was. There was a sort of organized chaos about the place, and, sure enough, he found what he was looking for in a shoebox under his bed in approximately five minutes.

He could help but crack a grin. "Eureka," he murmured.

Gino was almost certain Suzaku heard him when he walked through the entrance hall for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, but Suzaku didn't even stir. If Suzaku was planning on giving him the silent treatment, so be it. Gino had something that was _guaranteed_ to end that silence.

"I have a hi-rez pic of Monica's boobs!"

Procuring that picture of Monica's tatas hadn't been easy either. Anya had charged him a good sum of money for it since she expected recompense for contributing to what she called his "fap fodder."

The reason Anya actually had a picture of Monica's boobs was because some noble had invited the Knights of the Round to some sort of celebration dealio. It was before Suzaku had arrived, and Gino had remembered it being pretty uninteresting – at first. Then Monica, who was usually known for being kind of quiet, got completely smashed. She started making innuendos about Bismarck's Galahad and dancing on the hors d'oeuvre table, and it all went downhill from there (or uphill depending on how you looked at it; the party _had_ been extremely boring).

This all reached its pinnacle when Monica ripped her ribbons out of her hair and tore off her shirt, flashing everyone at the party. Anya had snapped the picture with her trusty cameraphone.

(Gino later learned that Monica actually hadn't been drunk at all and just wanted to get back at the noble who was throwing the party because he had never paid her back for a bet he lost. Apparently, the point of the party had been to try to reel in investors. Huh.)

Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to make Suzaku look up. His eyes narrowed, but he just kept on writing. Gino was seriously considering just ripping that pen out of his hand.

"Suzaku, I don't think you understand," Gino said slowly, flapping the picture next to his face. "Hi-rez means _high resolution."_

Suzaku stopped writing. Success! Then he snapped the pen in his hand in half. Uh oh. "Gino," Suzaku murmured, voice dark and low. It was actually kind of…sexy. "I doubt Lady Kruszewski would appreciate it if she knew you had that picture of her."

Gino let out a nervous chuckle. "Don't worry. She knows. She actually caught me…um…" Gino coughed, effectively ending that sentence. She still made fun of him about _that_ to this day. "Anyway, you should take a look. Her tits are truly titillating." Gino smiled. "Tits are truly titillating. Man, what a tongue twister!"

"Gino, I'm seriously uninterested in—"

Both of Gino's eyebrows shot up. _"Uninterested?"_

Suzaku grit his teeth. "Gino…"

"No, I get it. It's cool. I actually go both ways." Gino's smile widened. "If you want to let off some steam, I could blow you and—"

Gino wasn't able to finish that sentence because he was knocked to the floor, dropping the picture in the process. Also, the wind was knocked out of him. Gino could only gape as Suzaku stood over him, face hard and veins popping on his neck. In one of this gloved hands, he jangled the handcuffs from the magic set, and Gino was glad he hadn't brought those back to his room because…

…Suzaku looked really, really _hot._

It was also pretty hot when he handcuffed Gino. Gino wasn't really used to being manhandled, but he could make an exception for Suzaku. There was a stern and attentive expression on his face as he closed the handcuffs with a click.

When Suzaku stood up to inspect his work, he caught sight of the picture and stared at it for an overly long time.

Gino grinned. "Nice, huh?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Immediately, Suzaku's head snapped up, and he gave Gino a look that could kill (…with sexiness). "Shut up," he snarled, "I told you over and over again to leave me alone, and did you listen?"

"I'm sorry," Gino said, giving his best puppy-dog eyes.

"No, you're not," Suzaku said, and, okay, yeah, that was pretty much true. "And that _wasn't_ a rhetorical question." He leaned down and grabbed Gino by the chin. "Did you listen?"

"No," Gino said, shaking his head. "I didn't. I'm sorry, Suzaku-sama."

Suzaku's hand dropped. _"…Sama?"_

"Yeah!" Gino said brightly. "Isn't that an Eleven honor thingy that you call someone that's really important and admirable?"

Suzaku stared at Gino for a long moment. In fact, it was so long that Gino actually started to get a little uncomfortable.

Then, Suzaku ran a hand down his face and said, "You really shouldn't be allowed to talk."

As it turned out, the never-ending scarf wasn't really never-ending since it could be used to gag Gino rather effectively. When Suzaku stepped back again, Gino expected to see a smug smirk, the kind of expression a villain would make while twiddling his mustache.

But, to Gino's complete amazement, Suzaku didn't look smug at all. In fact, he was _blushing_. It wasn't easy to tell because Suzaku's skin was so tan, but it was definitely there, blood pulsing beneath his cheeks. And even without the blush, there were still Suzaku's eyes (wide, glazed, pupils huge) and his lips (wet from where he'd licked them).

Gino kind of liked where this was heading.

"Get on your hands and knees," Suzaku said, sounding slightly breathless, his blush darkening and spreading like a fire. He wiped his lips off with the back of his hand and stared at Gino with those green, green eyes.

Gino was more than happy to oblige, even though the handcuffs made it a little trickier. He stretched his handcuffed hands out in front of him and stuck his ass out. Even wriggled it a little for good measure.

Even with the wriggling, Gino hadn't really expected Suzaku to _smack_ his ass. He turned his head around to see that Suzaku's face was positively flaming. If it weren't for the gag, he would be wearing the biggest grin in the history of the world right now. "Mmmpph mmmph mmmmph!" he said.

Oh, yeah. That's right. The _gag._ Duh.

Suzaku's eyes narrowed. "You think this is funny?" he asked. "You like being smacked?"

That last question sounded straight out of some cheesy porno, but it still made Gino's cock twitch. He nodded and turned back around because his neck was starting to hurt, anticipating Suzaku's next move.

Maybe Suzaku was done playing "bad cop" because he actually unzipped Gino's pants, relieving a lot of pressure off his hard cock. Down went his pants. Down went his boxers. Suzaku wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump, and Gino made a muffled groaning noise. Suzaku's hand felt so good on him. It was quite a bit smaller than his own, but it was strong and calloused and…

Suddenly, Suzaku stopped and removed his hand.

"Mmph!" Gino whimpered.

"Why should I listen to you?" Suzaku said, giving Gino's ass another small smack. "You don't listen to me." Gino heard the sound of pants being unbuckled behind him.

The feeling of Suzaku's erection rubbing against his ass made Gino's cock twitch. It was just so unfair. He was hard and leaking, and Suzaku wasn't doing _anything_ about it at all. Gino could feel the slick head of Suzaku's cock as he moved onto his thighs, and he shivered.

Suddenly, Suzaku's cock…disappeared. He just stopped grinding against Gino's thighs. Gino's eyes widened. Was that Suzaku's punishment? Leaving him alone and aroused and handcuffed so he couldn't get himself off?

Luckily, there was the sound of a drawer opening and closing, and then he felt Suzaku pressing something slick (lotion?) against his ass.

"…Gino, are you okay with this?"

…That was completely out of left field. Suzaku sounded weirdly concerned. Gino turned his head around to see Suzaku staring at him with a serious expression.

"Mmph," Gino said, nodding and giving a thumbs up sign.

Suzaku smiled. It was a small smile, but it was there, a strange combination of sweet, sad, and content. He leaned forward and kissed Gino on the lips before pressing a finger inside.

It felt…weird. Gino had never actually put anything up there before, but he knew from "research" that it was supposed to eventually feel good. Suzaku deepened the kiss and added a second finger, stretching him further. After a while, Suzaku pulled out his fingers and broke the kiss.

"Okay," Suzaku said. "I'm, you know…"

Gino nodded and turned back around. He could feel Suzaku's cock against his hole, and then it was pressing in slowly. _Painstakingly_ slowly. The stretch burned a bit (even though Suzaku was pretty average size-wise, his cock was still a lot bigger than just fingers), but Gino could take it. Gino wished he could indicate to Suzaku to go faster, but he didn't know how to signal that with his hands.

He could feel Suzaku trembling with the effort to restrain himself once he was all the way in. It was a little ridiculous. Yeah, Suzaku was strong, but he wasn't huge. He couldn't actually break Gino. It wasn't like he was over six feet tall and had an eight-inch dick or anything like that.

…Was he actually internally bragging?

"Okay," Suzaku said hoarsely, "is it okay if I…?"

Gino gave another thumbs up sign. If anything, he wished he could give two. He just wanted Suzaku to _get a move on_.

Luckily, Suzaku got the hint. He started out with a shallow thrust and then got into a rhythm. It actually felt pretty good, and Gino took great satisfaction that Suzaku was being really vocal. He was moaning and groaning, and then he suddenly changed angles, and…

…_Oh._

Suzaku suddenly stopped. "Are you okay?" he rasped.

Okay? That had been awesome until he had stopped! Gino wished there was a way to signal it-felt-like-you-just-gave-me-an-orgasm-without-giving-me-an-orgasm without using his words.

Instead, he was stuck with nodding vigorously and making noises he hoped sounded happy.

"_Oh_," Suzaku said, eyes widening. "Oh, okay. Yeah, right there" And then he started moving again.

It was funny how Suzaku's thrusts reminded Gino of the way he piloted. He was effective and on-target, always on the right path. When Suzaku (finally!) wrapped his hand around Gino's cock, it only took a few rough tugs before Gino was coming, making a wide range of "mmph" noises thanks to the makeshift scarf-gag.

Suzaku followed a few thrusts later, moaning and groaning and clutching Gino's hips with a vice-like grip.

The post-orgasmic haze was nice. At least the first few seconds. After that, Suzaku pulled out and immediately began throwing on his clothes in a frenzy after undoing Gino's handcuffs and gag. Gino raised an eyebrow.

"What's the rush?" Gino asked. "You have somewhere to be?"

Suzaku stared at him with wide eyes. "Gino, we just had sex in the _entrance hall._ Anyone could have walked in!"

Gino shrugged, feeling fuzzy and content. He didn't really feel like getting up. "Yeah. So? If anyone saw, they'd probably just make fun of us."

Suzaku shot him a look of disbelief. "Yeah, I'm sure Waldstein would have found it _hysterical._"

Okay, he had a point there. Gino got dressed and smoothed out his clothes, attempting to look halfway presentable. Suzaku looked great. There was just the lightest flush on his cheeks, and his hair was a little mussed up. Gino leaned forward and kissed him.

Surprisingly, he returned the kiss, but, when he pulled back, he looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Gino," he said, and he really did look sorry. "I was just…wound up really tight. I overreacted."

"Well, I really enjoyed your overreaction," Gino said. Suzaku smiled at that, and Gino couldn't help but kiss him again. "Besides, I've learned my lesson. From now on, I'm going to annoy you as often as possible!"

Suzaku's eyes widened. "…What?"

Gino grinned. "Hey, when I annoy Monica or Nonette or Dorthea, I _never_ get laid." He winked, and Suzaku looked no less disturbed. "I'll see you around! I'm supposed to practice some moves in the Tristan."

Gino gave Suzaku another kiss before walking away, feeling happy and bubbly and wonderful. The Knight of Seven was a lot more fun than he seemed.


End file.
